the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Beachpalooza
Beachpalooza is the fifth episode of the twenty-seventh season. Plot One day in Stuffedgomery, the stuffed animals are at the Stuffedgomery Beach. Bedtime Bear figured that they could all use some relaxation and decides to go to the beach to get some. Tito thanks his younger brother while Antonio wonders if they will see any of their friends at the Stuffedgomery Beach and Milo says that that would be interesting. CL says that he thinks that he sees one of their friends then and El says that his second cousin has a good eye but he wonders who it could be as it looks like one of their friends. CL suggests that they take a closer look and El thinks that that is an excellent idea. They do and they see Evan, who is running towards the stuffed animals. El says that that would be Evan and CL compliments him on his looking, which El thanks him for and CL tells him "you're welcome" back. Finally Evan arrives in front of the stuffed animals and tells them that it's great to see them all and that he was just enjoying some time at the beach and wonders if the stuffed animals are there to do that as well. Bedtime Bear tells Evan that they are but he and the other stuffed animals are looking for a spot to sit down and relax as they have had some crazy times before, Tito then asks Evan if there is any place that they can relax for a while and Evan tells them that there are multiple places at the Stuffedgomery Beach to sit down and suggests sitting next to him. Antonio says that that will be lots of fun and Evan and the stuffed animals walk and stop when they find a place to sit down and relax, once they do, they all sit down. Antonio thanks Evan but wonders if there are any fun things to do now. Evan tells the polar bear that there's always something fun to do at the beach, especially the Stuffedgomery Beach, because of all of the stuffed animals, dolls and LEGO minifigures that live in the Population of Plush and that there is bound to be something fun to look at. Bedtime Bear has seen something and tells Evan that that looks like loads of fun and Evan asks what he means, the blue teddy bear then tells the photographer to look over at somewhere and feast his eyes upon it. When Evan looks to where Bedtime Bear has told him to, he sees Clever and Lenny chasing after each other. The photographer tells Bedtime Bear that he sees it and that it's just Clever and Lenny chasing after one another and wonders if that is fun. Bedtime Bear informs Evan that chasing after one another is always fun, especially when it's between a robot and an astronaut and that he can't wait to see what crazy stuff will happen. Elsewhere on the Stuffedgomery Beach, Clever and Lenny continue to chase after each other and suddenly, Clever begins to fly in the midst of it all. Seeing that flying is legal in the game, Lenny believes that it is only fair if he follows Clever up there and he begins to fly as well and catches up to Clever. However, all of the chasing one another up in the sky eventually makes them dizzy and it leads them both falling to the ground but they soon lift their heads up after falling. Lenny thinks that what just happened was amazing and then his head falls back down on the sand, seeing that Lenny is down, Clever seizes the chance to wind up victorious by putting his robotic arm on Lenny's back, thus winning the game. Characters *Master Baby *Hunter Huntsman *Banana Anderson Trivia *This episode marks the second time Evan and Renata kiss, the first time being in Restaurant de L'Amour Dance Party. Category:Season 27 episodes Category:Episodes